


Becoming a Man

by Kadysn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teen!Chester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean is 14 years old, and ready to become a man. He finally has the opportunity one afternoon when he has their current motel room all to himself, and a pretty girl ready, willing and able to take him the rest of the way.</p><p>Warning: Underage sex (Dean is 14, the girl is 15) and language</p><p>Co-written with PlatinumRoseLady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Man

**Becoming a Man**

 

~~~~~

Normally, when Dad went on a hunt, Dean would have been anxious to go along. Now that Sammy knew the truth about what the "family business" was, Dean didn't have to stay behind with Sam while dad went out alone.

He didn't have to, but this time, he did. Sam tossed a bitch fit about wanting to stay behind so he could hang out with some new school friends. Dean could have ragged on his brother about it, but again, this time he didn't. See, Dean had his own friend he wanted to spend some quality time with, only *this* friend was 15, blue-eyed, blonde and stacked. Her name was Brenna, and she'd been giving him lots of come hither looks ever since they walked into her dad's motel office a couple weeks earlier.

Dean knew that they would probably only be in town for as long as it took Dad to take care of the case he was working right now, but that should be long enough for what Dean had planned.  He'd checked on the kids who Sam wanted to hang out with, finding them studious, serious types.

In other words - nerds - just like 10-year old Sammy.  If Sam wanted to go over their house tonight and watch movies and snarf down pizza, that was fine.  Dean knew the kid's parents were home too, and that Sam would be safe.

The 14-year old grinned.  That would leave him alone in the motel room with Brenna tonight.

Dean grinned as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He studied his face for any zits or other blemishes, and was glad not to find any. Even though he didn't really need to, he dug his dad's shaving gear out and got rid of any facial hair that might have been thinking about growing. If everything he hoped for happened tonight, he didn't want to leave any kind of stubble that could mar Brenna's soft skin.

In the two weeks they'd been staying, he'd had several "assignations" with the girl. She'd made it pretty clear right off the bat that she was interested in him. She liked what she saw, and was more than willing to show Dean a good time. The two of them had been able to do some fooling around - some heavy petting and deep kissing - but they hadn't yet found the chance or the privacy to take things any further.

Dean expected things to proceed much better tonight.

He reached into his jeans, pulled out his wallet, and took out one of the condoms he'd swiped from Dad.  John's idea of the "Birds and the Bees" talk had been... brief, to say the very least.  It had pretty much been "You don't EVER get busy without a condom, Dean. EVER."  Surprisingly, Dean had taken that message to heart. 

There was no way he was going to bring a child into the world.  Not now.  Not until he could be a REAL dad.

The phrase dad had used stuck in Dean's head, and when the time came and he had the talk with Sammy, he'd repeat it. "No glove, no love."

Dean slipped out of their room and sauntered across the parking lot to the motel office. The bell over the door jingled as he pushed his way inside, and when he looked over at the desk, he grinned when he saw Brenna there. He gave her a wink then straightened and nodded when her dad entered the room to stand behind the counter beside his daughter.

"Dean. What can I help you with, son?" Don Yeager asked, giving the kid a steady look.

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. "Sir, can I take Brenna for a walk?"

Don studied the youth another long moment, and then he turned and looked down at Brenna. "One hour, then you need to be back. You have homework to finish."

"Ok, dad. I'll be back soon." Brenna looked over at Dean and shared a look with him as she rounded the counter and joined him at the door.

Dean slipped his hand into hers, and was relieved that he wasn't sweating as badly as he'd feared.  He gave her a smile and held the door open for her as they walked outside.

Brenna giggled coyly. "Such a gentleman you are, Dean.  So, where are we going to go walking, since we've only got an hour?" she asked, giving him a playful hip bump.

After the few times he and Brenna had been able to find any time alone, he knew what it felt like to cup her full breasts, and what it was like when she caressed him through his jeans. He was more than ready to take things to the next level.

"Dad's away and Sammy's with some friends. I have the room to myself."

"Really?" Brenna grinned, squeezing his hand in hers. "Are you saying what I *think* you're saying?"

Dean nodded. "I'm sure we can find something to do to kill an hour."

Brenna giggled and tugged on his hand, leading him across the pavement to room 203.

~~~~~

As soon as Dean shut the door behind them, Brenna pushed him back against it and thrust her hands into his hair. Her full breasts were pressed against his chest, and Dean couldn't hold back the small grunt-slash-moan that escaped his lips. When she leaned toward him, Dean leaned in as well, taking her mouth with his. He dived in, thrusting his tongue inside.

Her mouth tasted so good, sweetness from the strawberry gum she liked to chew filling his mouth as his tongue slid around in her mouth and stroked against hers.  Dean's hands slid down the curves of her ass, cupping the firm globes, and when he gave them a squeeze, she squealed inside his mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body like a bolt of lightning. 

He wanted to pick her up and toss her onto the bed, but he was worried that his arms would shake so badly he might drop her.  Instead, he quit kissing her, moving his lips to her right ear, a spot he knew she loved to have played with.  Dean nibbled gently on her earlobe then stuck his tongue into her ear before blowing into it, once again making her shriek in delight.

His voice soft, he said into the shell of her ear, "Bed?"

Brenna nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Dean." She let him take her hand and lead her to the full bed on the other side of the room. She sat on the edge, and then lay back as Dean followed her down, lying down beside her.

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly then pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, said, "I need to touch you."

He knew he had his answer when Brenna took one of his hands in hers and put it over the generous curve of one of her breasts. "Do it, Dean. I want you to."

Keeping his eyes on hers, Dean began pulling the t-shirt she was wearing up her waist, revealing the lacy edges of her bra. When she placed a hand over his and guided it further, Dean looked down and smiled as her firm breasts were slowly revealed to him.

This was the first time he'd seen this much. They'd never removed any clothes up to this point, and Dean was thrilled as things rapidly proceeded.

He was beyond relieved that her bra unsnapped in the front - he undid the clasp and was rewarded by the sight of her luscious tits, the nipples already rosy and hardened, aching for his touch.  Dean rubbed his thumb over one then the other, then both at the same time, and Brenna's whole body shuddered in bliss.

"Ohh, Dean," she moaned, "oh, yes, that feels so good... please, please don't stop..."

Maybe he hadn't yet had much actual experience at making out with a willing girl - Brenna was his first - but he'd caught enough late night porn after Sammy was asleep that he figured he knew enough. In theory, anyway.

He leaned down and took a rosy nipple in his mouth, giving it a teasing swipe of his tongue. He cupped her in his palm and pushed the mound up, taking more of her into his mouth. Her soft sighs told him he was on the right track.

He moved over her, holding himself up with one arm as he reached down with his other hand, lifting the hem of her skirt up her thighs. He ran the tip of his index finger up the smooth warmth of the skin of her inner thigh, then slipped it even higher until it met the lace edge of her panties. He could feel the heat at the juncture of her legs. He wanted so badly to slide his finger underneath to find what lay hidden there.

Brenna sighed and purred beneath him, her body twisting and moving in a fog of primal lust.  She wanted him inside her, needed him to quench the fire that was raging down between her legs.  

"Dean, please... please touch me down there, make me come," Brenna moaned, her body starting to tremble with need, but Dean was experiencing some needs of his own.  His cock had grown so hard it hurt, and he knew that he needed to get his pants off NOW.

"Just a minute... gotta--" He took his hand away from under her skirt and reached for the button of his jeans. "My pants... off."

Brenna nodded. "'Kay. Let me help." She moved his hand away and made quick work out of unfastening his jeans, and as soon as she had the zipper down, she thrust a hand inside, cupping his cock.

Dean grunted. "Oh, God... Bren."

"Need you, Dean." Brenna ran her hand up and down his hard-on a couple times before running both hands around his hips and over the cheeks of his ass, then she pushed the denim down, taking his underwear with them.

The second Dean's briefs came down, his dick shot up in all its glory. He grabbed his wallet, pulled out a condom then slipped it over the head of his cock... and the moment his hand touched his shaft, he came, his seed filling the rubber, some of the fluid wetting his hand.  Dean almost screamed "NO!" but he couldn’t stop the wave of pleasure that flowed through him, even as he couldn't stop the furious blush that stained his freckled cheeks.

He moved away from Brenna, sitting on the bed as best he could, with his spent cock in his hand and his pants around his ankles.  Dean wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Brenna wasn't completely inexperienced at this. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around Dean from behind and hugged him, burying her face into his neck. "It's ok, baby. C'mere." She tugged him back down to lie next to her on the bed, and taking his flaccid cock in her hand, began to stroke him until he was hard again. "See? It's all good!"

Dean nodded, but admitted, "Still embarrassed, though."

"First time?" Brenna asked softly.

"Yeah."

"This time'll be better. Trust me." She gave his dick a few more pumps then released him. "Help me get my clothes off."

Dean happily complied.

He took off the condom, and grabbing the other one he'd taken, slid it over his hardness, holding his breath this time and praying that he wouldn't humiliate himself again.  When he got it on with no problem, he looked over at Brenna and smiled a full-on Dean Winchester grin. 

She smiled back, and lay down on the bed.  "I'm ready for you, Dean," she cooed, spreading her legs open a little wider.  The scent of her musk reached his nose, and Dean breathed it in like a rare perfume.  He positioned himself over her and taking a deep breath, gently slid into her body.

Closing his eyes at how fucking amazing it felt to slip within her heat, Dean sank inside her, as slowly as his teenage self could manage it, until he was bottomed out. He sighed raggedly and asked, "Y'ok?"

"Yeah, God, yeah," Brenna gasped as she clutched at him, tugging him closer. "More, Dean--"

Nodding, Dean pulled out then pushed back in to the hilt. "Feel so good, Bren."

"Move, Dean. God...fuck me," Brenna begged him huskily. "Fuck me hard!"

"Don' wanna hurt you," Dean said as he began thrusting harder as she'd asked.

"You won't. Trust me."

"'Kay."

Dean pulled out of her, but not all the way, and began to thrust down into her harder, like she asked.  As she moaned and cried out against him, though, Dean found he wasn't all that happy with those sounds.  It sounded like he was hurting her and he didn't want that.  He knew they only had a little time together right now, but he still wanted it to be special. 

He decided to try something a little different.  He began to slow down his thrusts, making them easier and gentle, but at the same time he went back to work on teasing her nipples with his mouth.  He nibbled gently on the left one, just using the slightest scrapes of his teeth, while his fingers tickled and stroked her right nipple back into a hardened nub of pleasure. 

The whole time he was making love to her Dean was speaking to her, telling Brenna how beautiful she was, how hot her body felt, how she was the most special, most gorgeous girl he'd ever met, even as he moved inside her, bringing them both right to the edge.

Dean knew he was close. His balls were tight and he felt the tingling at the base of his spine. Just as he felt his release hitting him, he felt Brenna's orgasm hit her. She cried out, her breath warm against his ear as he buried his face into her neck and shivered.

"Ahh, De-Dean," Brenna sighed as she clasped him to her. "So good..."

Dean collapsed beside her, pulling out and rolling over, only to reach out and pull her into his arms. He struggled for breath, and finally finding it, leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

He knew he was supposed to tell her he loved her.  Wasn't that what you told someone you'd just made love to? 

But he couldn't.

Because he didn't.

Love was something special.

Love was what Dad and Mom had shared.

Instead, he kissed her temple and said, his voice sounding a little rough for one so young, "Thank you."

Brenna merely sighed and hummed against the heated flesh of his chest, then murmured, "Welcome."

Dean snuggled with her a few more minutes, then sighing, held up his arm and looked at his watch. "Damn. We gotta head back. Your dad's gonna be looking for us if we don't hurry."

Brenna nodded then pushed herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Dean?"

Sliding off the bed from the other side, Dean rounded the foot of the bed and bent over for his jeans, his underwear still inside them. "Yeah?"

"Can we do this again? I mean, if we can find a chance?"

Holding his jeans in front of him, Dean stepped around the bed to stand in front of her. "You really want to? Was it good?"

Brenna nodded, and cupped Dean's cheek gently.  She leaned in and gave him a kiss that was incredibly delicate, not at all like the scorching hot one she'd laid on him earlier.

"You were great, Dean, just great, and I'm really glad I was your first."  She playfully tweaked his nose.  "I just have the feeling I won't be your last."

Dean thought about that as they got dressed. He knew he'd be with other girls. Knew it for a fact, but for now? Brenna suited him just fine.

He walked with her back to the motel office and her waiting dad, and after greeting Brenna's mom, left them behind as he trudged back to the room. He stood inside the door and looked at the mussed bed, and caught the distinct smell of sex. He grinned. Maybe he'd have to put in a little time to straighten the place, and leave the door open to let the room air out, but damn if it wouldn't be worth it!

Becoming a man was fucking awesome!

 

 


End file.
